Poseidon (Riordan)
|actor = Kevin McKidd |alias = God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods, and Horses King of Atlantis The Earthshaker The Stormbringer Father of Horses Dad and Father (by children) Lord Poseidon Daddy (by Tyson) |occupation = God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods, and Horses King of Atlantis |alignment = Good |affiliations = |goal = To keep his responsibility over the seas. Aid Percy in his quest in the Ancient Prophecy. |home = Atlantis |family = |pets = Dolphin, Horse, Ram, Bull |friends = Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Chiron, Zeus, Hades, Camp Half-Blood campers, Medusa (formerly), Briares, Elder Cyclopes, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Persephone, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Thalia Grace, Frank Zhang |love interests = Amphitrite (wife) Sally Jackson (former lover, mother of Percy Jackson Tyson's mother (former lover) |minions = Delphin, Merpeople, Hippocampi, sea creatures, dolphins, blowfish, other fish, Bessie |enemies = Kronos, Athena (formerly), Gaia, Titans, Oceanus, Kampê, Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Alcippe, Krios, and Koios, King Laomedon, the Trojans, Odysseus, Otis and Ephialtes |likes = His children, joking with other people (including his son Percy and brother Zeus) |dislikes = Threats to his children, being unable to have Amphitrite as a wife, Minos refusing to sacrifice the White Bull, Cassiopeia's boasting abouot her daughter's beauty |powers = Massive strength Powerful roar Hydrokinesis Aquatic Lordship Horses Geokinesis (limited) Atmokinesis Power resction Shapeshifting Leadership skills |possessions = |image = Poseidon.png|alliance = Olympians|origin = Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief|personality = Humorous, hot-tempered, fatherly, protective, dramatic|species = God|weapons = Trident}}Poseidon is a character in the mythological book series Camp Half-Blood by Rick Riordan. He is the Greek god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses and Percy's father. Background Powers and Abilities Physical appearance Poseidon likes to appear as a man with black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. His son, Percy, was said to strongly resemble him, especially by Apollo. Appearances Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief The identity of Percy's father remains a mystery for half of the novel. Mid-way, Percy's father was revealed to be Poseidon, who had finally claimed his son during the Camp's game of Capture the flag. Afterwards, Chiron informs Percy that the bolt that was the symbol of Zeus has been stolen and immediately, the god of lightning blamed Poseidon for instructing Percy to steal it and now the son of Poseidon must return it before the gods cause World War III. Zeus demands that his Master Bolt be returned by the summer solstice at midnight. Poseidon wants an apology on the same date. Poseidon indirectly helps Percy in his quest, when he sends one of the water nymphs to hand Percy three pearls that will help him escape from the Underworld. Later, Poseidon and Percy meet each other for the first time when the Lightning Bolt is returned to Zeus. Poseidon admits that fathering a child and breaking his oath to Zeus. Percy felt he was only a mistake. Poseidon pities his son,a s the hero's life usually ends tragically. However, Percy says he isn't sorry for who he is, and Poseidon tells Percy he truly is the son of the Sea God. He informs his son that his mother, Sally, has been returned to the mortal world before they depart. The Sea of Monsters Poseidon does not appear in the book but is mentioned several times. He is revealed to have sent Tyson, a Cyclops Percy befriended, to Percy's home to get them to know each other. Percy is shocked when Poseidon claims Tyson as his son and Percy's his half-brother He sends the Hippocampi to help his sons and Annabeth Chase to get across the seas to catch up with the Princess Andromeda, the ship that Luke Castellan owns. At the end of the book, he sends Percy a note via Hermes, that says two words: "Brace yourself." The Titan's Curse Poseidon appears at the very end of the novel, where he is present during the meeting of the gods on the winter solstice. Athena suggested that they kill Percy and Thalia. However, Poseidon and Zeus are against the idea of disintegrating their children. To resolve Thalia's part, she pledges herself to Artemis to be a hunter of hers (and will never reach sixteen). However, Percy is still considered a threat, but Poseidon vouches for his son and the Ophiotaurus that Percy befriended. Luckily, all the gods rule in Percy's favor. During the celebration on Mount Olympus, Poseidon has a private moment with Percy, where he tells his son that he did well. However, Percy is a little uneasy at his father's praise but promises him that he won't let his father down. Poseidon mentions that Luke was once Hermes' pride and joy and warns Percy that even he could fall as Luke had. Poseidon reveals that Luke is still alive and that he has escaped with the sarcophagus containing Kronos' remains. Percy wondered how Luke could have possibly survived that fall. Poseidon is not sure himself and warns his son that Luke is now more dangerous than ever with the golden coffin. He mentions that Atlas can never be set free again due to the Titan's curse. Poseidon departs from Percy and departs with, "Be good, my son. We may not speak again for some time." The Battle of the Labyrinth Poseidon visits Percy on his fifteenth birthday, which causes shock from Sally, his former girlfriend. Poseidon also meets Paul Blofis, Sally's latest boyfriend. Having a word of privacy with Percy, Poseidon informs his son of the war raging on between himself and the other deities of the sea. Poseidon gives Percy a sand dollar and says that it will come in handy one day. Before Poseidon departs, Percy mentions at how he met his other son, the half-Giant Anteas and mentions the "shrine" he made to Poseidon, proclaiming to be the sea god's favorite son. However, Poseidon says that people like Anteas have made terrible things in the name of their parents. Instead, Poseidon tells Percy that he is his favorite son before departing. The Last Olympian The Heroes of Olympus The Blood of Olympus Percy Jackson's Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Greek characters